


One Fairy Shot

by juliacalasans



Category: Fairy Tail, One Piece
Genre: Friendship, Hopeful Ending, Metaphors, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Sad Ending, Self-Reflection
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Coleção de drabbles envolvendo One Piece e Fairy Tail; descrições em cada capítulo.





	1. Sonhadora

Lucy Heartphilia era uma sonhadora.

Desde criança, de longe, admirara um mundo que não podia alcançar, mas com o qual sonhava avidamente, e com suas mãos pequenas, tentou agarrá-lo de todas as formas. Tinha o pressentimento de que conseguiria, se tentasse bastante.

Nunca tivera a atenção do pai, força ou poder, mas batalhou para isso. E mesmo que na estrada para sua meta tenha perdido a mãe, regalias e luxo para se jogar na insegurança do mundo lá fora, onde não podia confiar em ninguém, não se arrependia.

Tinha a Fairy Tail, enfim, e a verdadeira família. Estava feliz novamente.


	2. Solidão

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Piece - Centric!Brook

Quando era pirata, vivo, de carne e osso, e não apenas cálcio, era feliz. A perspectiva da morte iminente não era agradável, nunca fora, apesar de estar sempre lá, mas a música e a amizade que movia os piratas Rumbar o deixavam completo. Vivia numa orquestra ambulante, e isso era tudo o que poderia pedir. Apesar das alegrias e tristezas que o moviam, das pessoas que ele deixava para trás, aquela era sua vida, e ele estava satisfeito com ela.

A morte tinha sido calma, e, de certa forma, insípida. Como uma melodia épica que chega ao fim, e há o fim, o silêncio desconfortável de uma platéia sem reação.

Sua ressurreição e os 50 anos seguintes foram como um túnel escuro e sem fim. Perdeu sua sombra, e ,por muito tempo, teve como a única companhia a melodia incessante de seu violino, a base simples, consistida do silêncio medonho e escuro daquela neblina que o protegia da destruição. Porque morto ele já estava, de várias maneiras diferentes.

E então, Luffy apareceu.

Um raio de sol que feria. Uma luz no fim daquele túnel de provações. Um simples garoto, que prometia se tornar um homem de valor inigualável. Depois de tirar-lhe do abismo, devolver-lhe a esperança, fazendo esses atos como sem pedir nada em troca, o que Brook poderia fazer além de ir com ele e torná-lo Rei dos Piratas?

Brook tinha tido solidão suficiente para uma vida inteira, mas finalmente sentia que aqueles tempos tinham ficado para trás.

Ele tinha amigos novamente, enfim.

Era tudo de que precisava.


	3. Paradoxo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Tail - Gray X Lucy

Havia muitas coisas sobre ela que ele jamais descobriria.

Mas também havia muitas coisas sobre ela que ele sabia e conhecia, que ele provara: o quanto ela amava os amigos, o quanto era leal, o quanto era bonita e o quanto era aberta, tal como os livros que lia desesperadamente. Como se aventurava, vivendo a história que escrevia todos os dias, antes de dormir, alimentada pelas suas lembranças. 

Ela era tudo o que podia admirar de longe, tudo o que não podia ter.

Ela era linda.

E ele era Gray Fullbuster, e ela era Lucy Heartphilia. Que roubara seu coração.


	4. Ladrão

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Piece - Nami X Luffy

Luffy do Chapéu de Palha era um idiota completo.

Ele estava sempre de boca aberta. Comia dormindo e comia acordado. Comia correndo. Comia sem nenhuma etiqueta. Confiava em qualquer um, ria igual um palhaço, não levava absolutamente nada a sério, tinha idade mental equivalente à de uma criança de cinco anos, nenhuma firmeza em nada do que dizia e ninguém o qualificava como capitão, à primeira vista.

Mas apesar de todos esses defeitos, não era isso que irritava a navegadora do bando.

Afinal de contas, se ela era a Gata Ladra, por que tinha sido ele a roubar seu coração?


	5. Impacto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Tail - Natsu X Lucy

Crocus era uma cidade impactante, com suas flores embriagantes e eventos extravagantes. Ele podia ter esperado de tudo nos Jogos Mágicos, desde de lutas insanas a jogos malucos, mas nada que se comparasse àquele cenário de devastação que se abria a seus olhos.

O dia predestinado chegara, trazendo consigo um sacrifício inimaginável, uma dor insuperável, um renascimento impossível. O plano tinha dado certo, as cartas tinham sido lançadas, facetas tinham sido reveladas e um último beijo tinha sido dado, antes de tudo se despedaçar como cerejeiras ao vento.

Um dia, Natsu tivera uma melhor amiga e um amor.

Perdera tudo.


	6. Fuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Piece - Robin X Zoro

Ela podia ter vários problemas para lhe atormentar.

Durante vinte anos de fuga, tinha obliterado várias lembranças de Ohara e as mortes que lhe assombravam, porque lembrar significava divagar, e divagar significava morrer. No pequeno mundo de Nico Robin, cada deslize era uma facada, cada piscar era um passo para a morte.

Ela nunca conseguira confiar nas pessoas.

Estivera sempre sozinha.

E viva.

Nunca fora tocada. Crododile tentara, mas suas esquivas tinham dado conta do recado. Nunca tivera amigos. Havia tantos “nuncas”...

Mas Zoro parecera derrubar todas as barreiras.

Mais novo, irresponsável... Mas, inexplicavelmente, o homem mais certo para ela.


	7. Flor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Piece - Centric!Robin

Era criança, e, desde jovem, muito jovem, classificava-se inteligente e prejudicialmente solitária. Aos oito anos, mal se lembrava do rosto da mãe, e tampouco gozava de qualquer outro carinho direcionado a sua pessoa; todos a chamavam de monstro e era diariamente chacoteada pelas crianças de sua idade. Além dos arqueólogos, os quais pareciam genuinamente gostar dela, encontrava companhia apenas nos livros que lia. Estabeleceu o objetivo de se tornar arqueóloga, aprendeu a ler os Poneglyphs. E sonhava com sua mãe; sempre.

Nico Robin estava fadada a uma vida de tristeza.

Você não vê pessoas num mapa. Você não vê a tristeza que elas carregam. Você não vê as conseqüências de um ataque de navios de guerra da Marinha na vida de uma sobrevivente. Toda vez que fechava os olhos, enxergava as explosões, a destruição, a extinção da Terra na qual nascera e a última imagem da sua mãe, a qual mal pudera reencontrar e já perdera novamente. E nem podia amargar seu luto; de repente, o mundo inteiro parecia querer sua cabeça numa bandeja.

Aos poucos, ela se fechou em si mesma, uma casca silenciosa de tristeza e melancolia. Acostumou-se a trair seus companheiros para sobreviver e, aos poucos, amainou o ódio que sentia de si mesma por isso. As regras de sobrevivência para uma fugitiva não permitiam amizades profundas e as alianças se estendiam até os limites da conveniência. Ela estava bem com isso, trocando repetidamente de campo, pertencendo a ambos os lados, se tornando uma assassina, caçando Poneglyphs e vivendo como uma verdadeira criminosa, finalmente fazendo jus a sua recompensa, quando a morte abriu-lhe sua mão, suave como pétalas de rosa, em meio ao calor sem chuvas daquele deserto.

Pela primeira vez, pareceu bom morrer, se entregar, ir embora.

Mas Luffy lhe privou disso.

Ela o odiou por trazê-la de volta e num perverso castigo, pensou em entrar para o bando, usá-los por um tempo.

Futuramente, ela descobrir-se-ia numa bela enrascada, incapaz de usá-los e jogá-los à própria sorte como fez com todos os outros, mas não se arrependia. Tinha encontrado amigos, enfim, e se livrara do peso da solidão e dos fantasmas que a vida inteira pareciam lhe perseguir.

Estava feliz.


	8. Assassino de Sonhos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Piece - Centric!Zoro

Desde pequeno, Zoro queria ser o melhor em tudo o que fazia.

Kuina fora apenas o seu primeiro obstáculo, o que ele tivera a maior dificuldade para superar. Graças a ela, ele treinara muito e desenvolvera a ambição que o levaria para o resto de sua vida. Junto com ela, definiu todo o seu destino com uma aposta.

No outro dia, ela estava morta.

E ele, sozinho.

Não que isso importasse, claro. Nos anos seguintes, ele aprenderia que estar sozinho era a melhor opção. Traições eram freqüentes e, aos poucos, matar se tornou parte da rotina – seu objetivo de vida. Sobreviver não envolvia muito além de usar suas espadas.

Durante alguns anos, seriam somente ele e as suas lâminas – sedentas por sangue, gritando por pescoços, cabeças, braços e pernas, parando corações e sonhos.

Pelo bem do seu objetivo primário, ele não tinha mais sonhos. Ele os destruía.

Até conhecer Luffy.

E além


End file.
